differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Für das Mutterland
Saturday, May 15th, 1943 Frankfurt airport. ''Führer Adolf Hitler stood outside an unmarked modified two-seater He-162 test jet fighter, ready to embark on Germany's first stable jet. After many years of preparation, beginning with the He-160 in 1937, which was highly unstable and prone to crashing, all was coming to be. The jet program in Germany, which began in 1936, had exploded in popularity and funding and was now considered to have paid for itself. The new jet prototype would change the battle field of Europe and those damn Soviets would finally be thinned out and pushed out of Russia. The new jet fighter was capable of somewhere slightly over 500 mph and turning at incredible rates, with two 37 mm guns on each wing and one rather ineffective, yet innovative, heat seeking rocket. Maybe the best advantage of the He-162 was the swept back wing design, which contributed to the amazing climbing ability of the jet. The He-162 could easily leave behind a Spitfire while climbing, and even could leave behind P-51 Mustangs in a climb, although with a little more struggle. Hitler's first flight goes amazingly and he lands in Berlin to a massive welcome crowd around 1.5 hours later. '''Sunday', May 16th, 1943, Kursk. Soviet perspective: The Soviets had armed Kursk to the teeth, with 1,910,361 men, 5,128 tanks, 25,013 guns and mortars and countless defensive lines, involving Trenches and Anti-Panzer Tank Traps. Barbed wire sat everywhere, strewn around to cut up any unlucky German infantry and stall any Panzers. The Soviets smiled, they knew Germany would shoot itself in the foot if it attacked Kursk. Suddenly, overheard, the roar of an unknown sound, something unheard in the skies before; and yet, no visual of whatever was causing the sound. German perspective: The first military application of the second produced He-162 goes amazingly well. It is used for quick recon on the Eastern Front, which at the moment shows Kursk to be a no-go for Germany. Hitler knows that if Germany does not pull back they will only suffer more, and it's not worth trying to continue the offensive, for that would only doom the motherland into being a vial Soviet puppet. Germany, even not knowing Soviet figures, knows their 780,900 men, 2,928 tanks and 9,966 guns and mortars will not be able to push into the vast defenses of Kursk. Germany is shocked at how much of a fortress Kursk has been made into. Germany needs a new plan, one which will likely revolve around more focus on an offensive to take the Caucuses Oil Fields. Germany also has an apparent need to pull their other lines back towards the reich; they cannot hold the current positions on the central or northern parts of the Eastern front given their estimates of Soviet forces. They will form a fall back line stretching from East Prussia south to the Romanian border; this will allow better supply routes and more supplies to the front lines, along with stretching Soviet lines and allowing German troops to be closer together, and not thinned out as they currently are. Hitler is not happy, but in this TL he has enough sense to know he has to pull back. Germany will also take 20% of it's troops from other fronts and move them to the new line, as the Soviets seem to have an advantage now above any of Germany's greatest fears. Monday, May 17th, 1943, Eastern Front. Orders go out to the brave Axis soldiers of the Eastern Front to retreat to the Fallback Line. While many commanders are happy about this decision, a few are not, and a sizable minority of troops wish to stay where they are or press further. Early Wednesday, May 19th, 1943, Kursk. Soviet perspective: An odd silence came over Kursk. Usually in the distance German tanks could be heard, but today there was no sound. Nothing but the birds chirping in the morning sky. Soviet KhT-26 flame-throwing tanks lead the curious, yet careful, advance west. 55,000 men and 235 tanks move forward in a first wave; they see no activity, nor weapons, from where the Germans had been. In fact, only some charges seem to have been left behind. Zhukov chuckled: "The Vial Fascist are having a bit of a run. Push ahead"! Zhukov authorizes 1000 tanks, 320,000 men and 5000 guns and mortars to move ahead, but the rest are to stay in the city, for he suspects a German flanking maneuver. After some advancing Zhukov realizes that there's no reminiscence of the Wehrmacht at all. The cowards have fled, he thought. German perspective: All went according to plan; Axis soldiers all across the Eastern Front hopped into or onto tanks, taking all of their supplies and ammo with them. Half-tracks loaded troops by the dozen, and tanks were ready to assist them on their journey back. It was only 2:25 AM and the Germans knew the Soviets to be mostly, if not totally asleep, and knew their retreat would go unnoticed until dawn. Thursday, May 20th, 1943, Eastern Front & Germany. The Eastern Front: All across the Eastern Front a mass confusion occurs among the Soviets. The Axis continue to fall back on all but the Southern front, leaving behind absolutely no signs they ever existed. Another confusing event to the Soviets were the high-pitch wooshing sounds from the sky far above every night. Germany: Mass production had began of the He-162, of which before now only had 5 recon usable jets, which have formed the basis for the fighter design. Now fighters are about to start production, and soon the reich will have it's victory, as the jet fighters will be able to intercept both Soviet and Allied aircraft; and easily outperform both combined. The new He-162 fighters also have a slightly higher output engine, allowing for speeds up to 525 mph, and armed to the teeth with 4 50mm "rocket guns". They also have 2 heat seeking missiles, whose effectiveness has increased a tad bit. The new He-162s will just have to make one good shot per airplane to destroy them in no time, given the huge guns they had on them. The jets also, as a final modification, included 2 150 gallon drop fuel tanks filled with jet fuel on the sides of the body of the aircraft. Friday, May 21st, 1943, Hitler's secret bunker in Berlin. The plans were laid out infront of Hitler. Operation Sealion, now viable with the new He-162 Jets, was once again made top priority as the British had imprisoned Mosley, which infuriated Hitler. The Germans now had the Klaipėda-Iași line established, with Tank traps, Anti Aircraft guns, Bunkers and all the other necessary fortifications; the line was considered impenetrable to even the most dedicated army. German defenses in the East also consisted of 185 divisions, which were considered Adequate against the Soviet threat (The Germans had no clue the Soviets already had 215 divisions and more counting). Monday, May 24th, 1943, Western Front. The first SS divisions arrived from the reserves on the Eastern Front, along with Wermacht reserves from all fronts and all around the reich. These reserves, along with volunteers (including, secretly, Hitler Youth Group volunteers, although these were in small numbers scattered throughout the divisions), numbered nearly 100 divisions, an incredible feat for a Germany using almost all it's resources for it's Eastern defensive. For the time being, all of these divisions were to train ruthlessly to ready for the coming storm that would be Operation Sealion. Ribbentrop talks with Franco in Nationalist Spain, mainly revolving around Spain taking Gibraltar in exchange for donating divisions and resources. These don't get too far, but Franco agrees Volunteers may fight with the Axis; many in Spain sign up immediately. Tuesday, May 25th, 1943, Eastern Front. Soviet perspective: Arriving at Szymaki, what the nearly 500k Soviet men saw was incredible, a fortified behemoth that was the village, now a military city-complex. Barbed Wire stood on huge 50 foot tall walls with holes for guns and mortars. German perspective: The guns at Szymaki rattled off their first rounds, instantly killing a couple thousand Soviet men. The Soviets began hiding behind tanks, to no avail as anti-tank weapons were installed across the line. German snipers in buildings towering over the barbed wire killed the commanders, well the rest of the line focused on the Soviet soldiers and tanks. Within an hour the same situation had occured across the line, the Soviets suffered nearly 15 divisions lost, and retreated to a safer fallback line as quickly as possible. Wednesday, May 26th, 1943, Axis Africa Falls And Major Preperations For Sealion. African Front: After months of constant retreat by the Axis in Northern Africa, the last Axis fortress in Northern Africa, located East of Tunis, is evacuated by sea after constant allied assaults. Operation Torch was a success for the Allies. Western Front: Rumours are circulating that 12 additional divisions from Northern Africa will be assisting in the Sealion landing. A new He-163 model jet fighter begins production, with the old He-162s to be used for bombing campaigns, well being protected by the new 163s. Bombings over London begin at 1:23PM, and will continue hourly until the main invasion is to begin. Friday, May 28th, 1943, First North Atlantic Naval Battle. The new Hi-1 Sub is ready to take to the waters of the North Atlantic to help destroy the British's slight naval advantage. It can go underwater at nearly 50 knots, and dive to nearly 500 meters below; undetectable. This is completely unheard of at the time. The Operation goes without a hitch, the sub demolishes it's targets and dives back to the motherland. The British's naval advantage is demolished. Germany prepares Operation Sealion to go into action. Monday, May 31st, 1943, Dover, England. The first German Kreigsmarines land on the beach of Dover, England at 12:11 AM under cover of darkness. They'd arrived on subs, being cramped and uncomfortable, and they'd be damned to go back to those subs. English forces didn't detect the elite German units silently storming the area. By the time English forces detected the invasion it was too late, the soldiers were all around them and picked them off; Dover was now a secure beachhead for the Germans. Wednesday, June 2nd, 1943, Southern England. The freshly made German units, some with small youth volunteer groups, had inch by bloody inch taken the surrounding area of Dover, and continued to push slightly north-east towards the small town of Canterbury. Friday, June 4th, 1943, London, England - The Battle For England. The few American forces in Britain were not able to stop the advancing Germans from seizing areas of Southern England, all the way up towards London. This would be the rally cry of the English, in a major last stand, either to save their country or contribute to it's untimely fate. The Germans came at 3:23 AM on Friday, June 4th. The English fought in the streets, they fought on the hills, they had bloody hand-to-hand battles in the streets and their homes; hell, the last of the Royal Navy and Airforce went on a suicide blitzkrieg. This was to be the end of England, but the English would make the Germans pay dearly for it; 63 of their over 100 divisions were killed in the battle for London alone. But in the end, despite their valiant defense and efforts, the English didn't have the power on land, air or sea to hold for very long. By 1:03 PM London was German; the Nazi flag was hung on the parliament in place of the English one at 1:11 PM. Churchill died a hero at 1:16 PM when the Germans swarmed his bunker under the parliament building; he killed 6 German men before being shot through the head. Saturday, June 5th, 1943, Eastern Front. The the Klaipėda-Iași line is still holding strong, even though the Soviets pound it with as much as possible; but it's just not penetrable, and the Germans constantly use leftover barbed-wire and rubble from battles past and reanimate them as more reinforcement for the line; no where along the line is weak by now, it's all impenetrable. Sunday, June 6th, 1943, The Maginot Line And The Rest Of England Falls Hitler decided that in addition to his Atlantic Wall he needed a partial (at least) restoration of the Maginot line. With the Klaipėda-Iași line being complete and impenetrable he had another project ready; the partial, or if possible, complete restoration of what was France's Maginot Line. Hitler wanted the allies to have no way of entering the motherland; if it ever came down to it, he needed multiple lines to hold them back, or, in the case of the Maginot line, at least delay them, until the development of Nuclear Bombs could be completed. Hitler only wanted the Maginot line to be sturdy, the Atlantic Wall was his major priority, the Maginot was merely for a last stalling if the allies managed to invade his western possessions. Also, Germany has developed a new jet, the He-164, capable of nearly 1.5 times the speed of sound and crossing the Atlantic, hitting the East Coast and even some inland Eastern areas like West Virginia of the United States, which will be used with the He-163 and also on it's own in the future. Meanwhile, in England, the last resistance anywhere in Southern/Middle England realize the fight is over, and surrender to the inevitable; in Northern England and Southern portions of Scotland the fight carries on in earnest, but they know it's for null. Tuesday, June 8th, 1943, The UK Is Over, Britannia Rises Northern England and Southern Scotland can't carry on the fight, the entirety of the UK surrenders. Ireland decides to side with the Germans, becoming a member of the Axis in exchange for Northern Ireland; Hitler begins building a coastal defense system for Ireland which will be complete by 1946. England, Scotland and Wales form Britannia, headed by a now released Mosley; it is clearly a German puppet like Vichy France. Ireland (although completely secretly and silently) and Britannia (a little more openly for intimidation) get their own SS-style secret police forces under orders from the Motherland. Wednesday, June 9th, 1943, Hitler's Big Speech And New Plans Developed Hitler gave the longest speech known in history, talking and yelling about how Germany's new defense in the East was only temporary, and how the glory of the motherland would never fade. He described the world ahead; an arian world. Reality would sink in when Hitler met with his advisers over the Eastern Front situation. Despite the East being an impenetrable fortress, the Soviet planes had been bombing it relentlessly, sometimes with their bombs even almost breaking through, leading to resources being diverted to keep the fortress reinforced and strong. Hitler was infuriated that there was no way Germany could leave the wall to move East, at least not for a few years. Friday, March 2nd, 1945, Two Years In The Making It was finally time. After Germany saving up as many resources as possible, even letting the hated Jews go into work camps instead of death camps, and forcing the British into work camps as well, Germany had the resources in place to move East. They had the technology now too, including advanced anti-tank systems and their newest jets, capable of Mach 2. The Allies had kept bombarding Hitler's Atlantic Wall, but as of 1946 it would be complete, and there would be no more threat to Germany's power. The Eastern front had the resources in place for their renewed offensive; it was time for Germany to fulfill it's destiny. March 1945, Rise Of Germany Germany makes a huge suprise Blitkrieg in the east, and with all their new tech, including the Cheetah tank, the fastest tank in the world at 75 mph, they race towards Minsk, Kiev and ultimately Moscow. The Ukraine collapses into Germany within the month, but near Minsk German forces become bogged-down for the time being. April 1945, Soviet Surrender Stalin knew; it was over. Germany's forces would soon be approaching Moscow again and the Soviets were starving in the streets, so they had no real spare resources and no protection. Stalin surrenders formally on April 13th at 9:21 AM; the Soviet Union's days of potential dominance are over. May 2nd, 1945, Formal Peace Although an armistice went into effect April 13th, no formal surrender occured until the Treaty of Warsaw on May 2nd, 1945. It's goals were plenty, but namely Fascist puppets to Germany in the East, namely Ukrainia, Georgia (a completely independent monarchy as per one of the Soviet Union's few terms), Baltia, and Poland-Belarus. The Soviets pay one hundred billion reichsmarks in compensation to the Nazis and hands over some generals (including Zhukov) for execution. June 1st, 1945, Western Front Reinforced The Atlantic Wall is coming along much quicker now as resources can be snagged from the old Eastern Front wall. The Atlantic Wall should be done now before 1946. The German Luftwaffe are singlehandedly able to fend off Allied attacks towards Western Europe, although Britain falls outside of the wall, leaving it still vulnerable to large air attacks, despite what remained of the RAF being reformed as the Luftwaffe British Force (LBF), which also has minor support from the Luftwaffe proper when they aren't busy with mainland Europe. Ireland remains relatively neutral now that they have Northern Ireland, although they are still technically allied with the Germans, who are still creating a basic defense system for the island, although this takes a back seat to the Atlantic Wall. June 5th, 1945, The Game Of War Gets Riskier Although silent about the project, many who knew of Germany's Nuclear Bomb project knew that it's priority had recently returned to #1, and now it was about to pay off. Launching from Hannover, the missile successfully lands on Jan Mayen, an abandoned island north of Norway. This bomb has unintended large effects, causing minor earthquakes from it's detonation to Oslo, and some reports said it could even be felt slightly in Stockholm. The new He-165 prototype (capable of Mach 2.5) flies over a few seconds after the He-163 bomber drops the bomb, recording some of the earliest colored footage in German history, showing the intense mushroom cloud rising up miles into the air. The distance shows the bomb might have the potential to hit the USA, which would end the war entirely. For a comparison to Germany, the USA at this point has some primitive jets, but they still do not employ a swept-back wing design and they are only recently capable of breaking the sound barrier; the USA is the equivalent of a Horseless Carriage racing a new Daimler-Benz car. July 4th, 1945, Independence Day Attack Category:Für das Mutterland Category:WW2 Category:WWII Category:Scond World War Category:World War 2 Category:World War II